1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a detecting circuit and method thereof, and particularly to a circuit and method thereof that can automatically detect image flicker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, an image sensor manufacturer usually pre-sets an exposure setting of an image sensor to a predetermined value before the image sensor is produced. Because a flicker frequency of interior lighting varies with different alternating current frequencies, the predetermined value may be different from the flicker frequency of the interior lighting. If the flicker frequency of the interior lighting is different from the predetermined value, a user may observe flicker shown in consecutive image frames captured by the image sensor when the user previews the consecutive image frames, resulting in quality of the consecutive image frames captured by the image sensor being lowered.